Stay With Me, Baby
by BeTheDream
Summary: It's an art form juggling a four year old and an NYPD career, add a newborn into the mix and things are bound to get difficult. Stella and Flack will get through it though. Together they can face anything. Right? Stella/Flack. Previously called Snapshot.
1. Labour Day

**A/N: Hey guys! So, first chapter of my new story. It's going to be a lot of fluff type family moments between Stella, Don and their daughter. Hope you enjoy it, please review!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of its characters. In this chapter the only character I own is Isobel.**

**Labour Day**

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 3:35pm_

"Messer" Answered Danny, the sound of busy New York traffic heavy in the background.

"Danny! Thank God, it's ah Stella. Have you seen Don, I can't get hold of him? He's not answering his phone." She groaned down the phone.

"Hey Stell, I think he's down at station, you okay?" Danny asked the tone of concern clearly in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. It's just, um, my water broke an hour ago and I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Woah, Stella! Where are you?"

"I'm still at the apartment. Oh my God!" She yelled down the phone.

"Try to hold on for 10 minutes, I'm on my way."

Stella hung up the phone and let it drop to the floor. She crouched down next to the couch and held on to the arm. She clutched at her stomach, trying her best to breathe through the pain.

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 3:39pm_

Danny switched on the emergency siren in his car and started driving towards Don and Stella's apartment. After Danny got off the phone with Stella, he dialled the number for the station.

"New York City Police Department, how may I help?"

"Yeah, this is Detective Messer. I need you to get Detective Don Flack to call me ASAP."

"Detective Messer, he's right here, I'll just put him on."

"What's up Messer?" Don said down the phone.

"Hey buddy, I'm gunna need you to meet me at the Bellevue."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm heading to your apartment to pick up your wife, who's been in labour for an hour. It's time, Pops."

"I'm on way!"

Don hung up the phone with a huge smile of his face. He quickly signed himself out and ran out to his car. Switching on the engine and the siren, he sped away, the smile never leaving his face.

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 3:50pm_

Danny ran up the stairs of Stella and Flacks apartment building, taking them two at a time. The door was already unlocked, and Stella was standing there, bag in her hand, waiting for him.

"There she is! Come on, let's get you outta here." Danny said cheerily.

"Thank you for this Danny." Stella winced, holding on to her stomach.

"Don't mention it Stell, just hold on until we get to the hospital, okay? Flack is already on his way. You're gunna be fine."

Danny picked up her bag and slung it over his back. Stella put her arm around his shoulder and he put his free arm around her waist. They walked as quickly as they could, given the circumstances.

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 7:58pm_

Beads of sweat trickled down Stella's forehead. Her grip was so tight around Don's hand that her knuckles looked like they were going to rip through her skin. She leant back against the bed and breathed deeply.

"I can't do this anymore." She sighed. Her hands were trembling.

"Sure you can, babe. Sure you can! You're an NYPD Detective, you've never given up on anything, and you're sure as hell not giving up on our baby."

Don's encouragement was all she needed for one final push and after nearly 5 hours of excruciating pain, baby Isobel Mae Flack was welcomed into the world.

Stella lay back against the bed, exhausted. A tiny, screaming Isobel was placed in her arms and her eyes filled with tears. Don sat next to her, his arms comfortably around his two girls.

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 8:30pm_

Soon enough the whole team had gathered at the hospital to see how Stella and the baby were doing.

"This one's going to break some hearts." Mac grinned, holding the tiny baby.

"Mac, do you really think Flack's gunna let her go anywhere near boys?" Hawkes laughed, kissing Stella on the cheek.

"You're damn right! I got the best Detectives at my disposal; no guy will get near her until he's been subjected to full background checks and an interrogation." Flack kept his grip on Stella's hand, kissing her at every opportunity.

Isobel was passed around the room so everyone had a chance to hold her. They were all amazed at how passive she was, her big hazel eyes were captivating. By the time she was handed back to Stella, she was fast asleep and snoring softly.

"Just like her mother." Flack snickered.

"I might be holding our baby girl, but I will still smack you." Stella smiled contently, never taking her eyes off of Isobel.

"I know babe." Don leant over and kissed each of his girls in turn.

_February 6__th__ 2008 – 9:35pm_

Eventually, the whole team left the hospital and the Flack family were left alone. Stella lay back in her bed, her arms crossed behind her head. Don sat on the chair closest to the bed with his sleeping daughter in his arms. Stella watched as Don stared down at Isobel.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Stella sighed, her heart swelling with pride.

"Absolutely." Don ran his index finger around the outline of Isobel's face, across her eyes, down her nose and onto her mouth where he stopped and kissed her.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She closed her eyes and pushed the hair off of her face. "Hospitals make me so nervous; I just wanna get my baby home."

Don stood up and carried Isobel back to her crib, kissing her before he laid her down. He made his way over to the bed ad lay down next to his wife. He put his arms around her and Stella snuggled herself in close, placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you." She said sleepily.

"I love you too Stell." He kissed her and held her close as she started to fall asleep.


	2. Bedtime

**If you read, please review!  
>Thank you DonStella for reviewing :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of its characters. The only character I own in this chapter is Isobel Mae Flack. **

**Bedtime**

"Isobel Mae Flack, get your little butt here, now!" Don called from the bathroom.

4 year old Isobel, who was sitting in her chair at the kitchen table, froze. She quickly glanced in the direction of the bathroom and carried on with what she was doing.

"Isobel? Daddy's calling."

She looked up at her mother with pleading hazel eyes. She shook her head vigorously and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Sorry kiddo, daddy's right, it's time for your bath." Stella laughed, picking her daughter up off of her seat and brushing the curls out of her face.

"But mommy!" She complained.

"Nope, I don't wanna hear it." Stella shook her head and placed her index finger on Isobel's lips.

Isobel rolled her eyes and sighed. She kissed her mommy and let herself be stood on the floor. Her little feel padded across the wooden floor and out of the kitchen. Stella smiled after her daughter and picked up an empty princess cup from the table. It had been a long day but all the stress washed away as soon as her daughter was in her arms, right where she belonged.

Stella had gotten pregnant not long after she and Don had gotten married. It was terrifying but it was amazing. Don had been wonderful too. He was right by her side for all of it; the morning sickness, the bizarre 3am cravings and the constant complaints that nothing fit anymore.

After Isobel was born, Stella and Don treasured every moment with their beautiful baby girl. She was the perfect mix of the two of them. She had Don's eyes and cheeky smile, and Stella's curly hair and gorgeous skin.

Stella hated leaving Isobel with the nanny but with the crazy hours she and Don worked, and neither of them wanting to leave work, she didn't have much choice. At first it was torture, and she felt like she was missing everything, but slowly it had gotten easier. Though Isobel still struggled to understand why her mommy and daddy couldn't always be there to give her breakfast or read her bedtime stories.

Mac and the team had been incredibly supportive. Mac loved his little goddaughter, and she had him wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was blink her bright eyes and she could get away with murder.

Stella leant down and picked up a few crayons from the floor and tidied away her daughter's drawings. She smiled to herself, knowing just how lucky she was to have such a wonderful family.

xoxoxoxoxo

Don rubbed the mango scented shampoo into Isobel's hair as she squirmed around trying to avoid it.

"Daddy no, it's going in my ears." She complained, fidgeting more.

"Isobel, honey, if you don't sit still it will go into your eyes. Okay, lean back and I'll wash away the bubbles."

Don held Isobel's neck and washed water over her head, getting rid of all the shampoo. Isobel's eyes were tightly clenched. Don laughed wiped her face with a flannel and kissed her little nose. Isobel rubbed her eyes and opened them up. She grinned at Don and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Belle, you're gunna get my shirt all wet!"

"Daddy, you have to have a bath too." Isobel giggled and splashed some water up at her dad.

Don laughed and splashed his daughter back. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her out of the tub. He pulled a huge white fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. He rubbed the top of her head with the towel. Isobel ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, with Don closely following.

"Okay missy, put your pyjamas on and into bed." He said, tossing her a pair of pink pyjamas.

Isobel quickly put her pyjamas on and ran out to the kitchen before Don had a chance to grab her. She ran up to Stella and wrapped her arms around her mom's legs. Isobel rubbed her forehead against Stella's thigh.

"Hey baby." Stella smiled, setting her wine glass down. She leant down and picked up Isobel and sat her on the counter.

"Daddy said I got to go to bed." Isobel frowned.

"Uh-huh, he's right." Stella nodded, stroking Isobel's head. "It's already way past your bedtime. C'mon, let's go."

Isobel crossed her arms defiantly. She pouted her lips and shook her head. Stella raised an eyebrow and smiled. Isobel was so much like her; determined, stubborn and fiercely independent.

"No, I don't want to." Isobel whined.

"I want you to. You're tired Belle." Stella smiled warmly.

Stella held out her arms in front of Isobel and Isobel did the same, allowing her to be picked up. Isobel yawned and rested her head on Stella's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Stella laughed quietly and kissed Isobel's cheek. It was only a short walk from the kitchen to Isobel's room, but by the time Stella laid Isobel down in bed she was already fast asleep. She kissed her daughter goodnight and whispered 'I love you' before returning to the kitchen.

"Is she down already?" Don asked, looking surprised.

"Mm-hmm, before her head even hit the pillow." She draped her arms around Don's neck.

Stella reached one arm out to the side and picked up her glass. Don took a swig of his beer and kissed his wife on the top of her head.

"It feels like we hardly ever see her." A slight tone of sadness was detectable in her voice.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The curve of her body fit perfectly into his. Together they swayed slightly, in time to the music that was playing softly in the background.

"I know. She might not understand yet Stell, but she will." He whispered into her ear. "We did real good with that one, huh?"

He turned away from Stella and walked over to the stove.

"Yes, we did a wonderful job with that one."

"Just imagine how well we could do with another?" Don suggested.

Stella paused. She turned around and looked at Don, who had his back to her.

"What, another baby?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to work out whether he was kidding or not.

"Yeah" Don shrugged. "Belle's already starting school; she's growing up too fast Stella. I miss the baby days. You know when we were up at all hours of the night and when she was always attached to one of our hips. Back when she needed us."

"She still needs us." She said reassuringly. Stella put her hands on Don's face. "Isobel will always need us, even if she denies it. But yeah, I miss it too." She put her thumb up against his lips. Don kissed her forehead and pushed her wild curls out of her face.

"Remember how she used to hide in her closet so she didn't have to go to bed, and even then she wouldn't go to sleep until one of us read her that princess story?" Don grinned.

"Or how she would charge into our room every Saturday morning and snuggle up between us." Stella smiled softly at the memory.

"So, how 'bout it?" Don asked again. He wrapped his arms around Stella, securely holding her.

"Let's make a baby detective!" Stella winked, and giggled.

He picked Stella up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Don's hands ran up and down her back. Stella combed through his hair with her delicate fingers. He carried her quickly to their bedroom, kissing her neck the whole time.

Don carried Stella through the open door, and dropped her down on the bed. She let out a soft moan as Don slipped her out of her skirt and shirt. Stella flicked her hair back against the pillows and pulled her husband in closer to her.

Grudgingly, Don stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He walked quickly to the door and kicked it shut, leaving the world outside.


	3. Working Mommy

**Hi! So there's not a whole lot of Stella/Flack moments**** in this chapter, but there will be soon. I promise! Please review x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of its characters. In this chapter I only own Isobel Flack and Abby.**

**Working Mommy**

When Stella woke up the next morning, Don had already gone. She sighed at the empty space in the bed. Reluctantly, she pulled back the bed covers and swung her legs over the edge, sliding her feet into her slippers.

Making her way to the bathroom, she looked in on Isobel, who was still snoring in her bed. She wandered into the bathroom and switched on the shower. Steam quickly filled the bathroom. She took off her nightdress and let it drop to the floor.

The shower was so wonderfully warm, that Stella really didn't want to get out, but a knocking at the door forced her to switch off.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom." Isobel's voice said from outside.

"Just a second honey, I'll be right out." Stella called back.

Stella grabbed a fluffy towel from the tail rail and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door to find Isobel standing there, staring up at her with a huge smile on her face. Isobel wrapped her little arms around Stella's legs, and then proceeded to push her out the door.

In the kitchen, Stella poured milk into the little bowl of cereal and took a big gulp of coffee. She rushed around the kitchen, tidying away plates and glasses from the night before. She shrugged off her dressing gown and quickly put on the underwear, black trousers and blue shirt that were hanging over the back of a chair.

"Isobel, come on honey, breakfast is on the table!" Stella called out in the direction of her daughter's bedroom.

Isobel charged into the kitchen, her t-shirt on backwards. Stella stifled a giggle when she saw the t-shirt label poking out underneath Isobel's chin. She knelt down on the floor, re-adjusted her daughter's shirt and kissed her good morning.

"Abby is going to be here soon to take you to school, you have everything ready?" Stella asked as she dropped her cell phone and car keys into her purse.

Isobel nodded as she shovelled a spoonful of breakfast into her mouth. She picked up a crayon and began drawing circles on a piece of paper while she ate. Stella was just finishing her coffee when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Abby, come on in." Stella smiled as she answered the door.

Abby, the 20 year old nanny, grinned and stepped into the apartment. She pulled off her jacket and followed Stella into the kitchen. Isobel's eyes lit-up upon seeing Abby and she jumped out of her seat, almost spilling cereal everywhere.

"You want some coffee Abby?"

"That would be great, thanks Stella." Abby smiled, taking the mug off of Stella.

"Isobel has a play date after school with Emily, and Don's going to pick her up, so once you've dropped her off, you can just take the day off." Stella told her, glancing at her watch. "Okay, well I have to go solve a murder. You girls have fun today."

Stella put her jacket on and gave Isobel a big hug and kiss. She slipped into her heels and ran out the door.

"Love you Belle." She called out.

"Love you mommy." Isobel replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was non-stop at work for the both of them. Flack had spent all morning at the precinct interrogating a suspect while Stella had spent her time trying to breakdown a chemical compound found on the tip of a victims finger. It wasn't until they were both called to a crime scene after lunch that they finally got a chance to talk.

"There's my favourite wife!" Don called out as he saw Stella climb out of the car.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. He had almost forgotten where he was when he heard Mac talking.

"On your own time, Flack" He chuckled, smacking the back of Don's shoulder. "What have we got here?"

Don let go of his wife and smiled.

"Christopher Hales. The two guys over there thought he was sleeping in the sun until their soccer ball hit him in the face and he didn't flinch."

Flack had started to go through the details of the victim and the scene, when Stella's phone started to ring. She excused herself from the crime scene and walk away to wear it was quieter.

"Bonasera" She answered. While legally she was now Stella Flack, it was almost on autopilot that she answered her work phone with her maiden name.

"Stella, hi, it's Mrs Carson from Kingsley Kindergarten. I have Isobel here with me, she's not feeling well and she's asking to go home. Is someone able to come and pick her up?" Mrs Carson, the nurse, said cheerily.

"Have you tried ringing Abby? She should be around to come and get her." Stella asked, already worrying about her daughter.

"We did but she wasn't picking up her phone."

"Oh shoot." Stella sighed, remembering she'd given Abby the day off. "Okay, well someone will be there to pick her up within the next 20 minutes. If it's not me or my husband, I'll let you know who it will be as soon as I know. Thank you." She finished and hung up the phone.

Stella made her way back over to the crime scene, the stress already building up inside her. She ran her fingers through her hair and bent under the crime scene tape.

"Isobel's sick. One of us needs to go get her."

"I gotta head down to the courthouse this afternoon." Don put his arm around her waist.

"Mac, you think I can get a couple hours off this afternoon?" Stella pleaded "Belle got sick at school and someone needs to go get her."

"Yeah, go ahead Stell. I think we got it covered from here. Make sure my goddaughters okay." Mac waved her off.

Stella walked off and kissed Flack goodbye. She climbed into her truck and started driving towards the school. As she drove, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Stella hated leaving a crime scene when there was still so much left to do, but unfortunately it was something that couldn't always be helped. Isobel needed her, her priorities shifted.

It took nearly half an hour to get Isobel's school with all the traffic on the roads. She quickly parked the car and ran into the school. Her heels clicked against the concrete as she made her way up the steps and into the old brick building.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my daughter. Isobel Flack." Stella said at the reception desk.

"Of course, she's with the nurse. Just go right through the double doors and it's the second door on your right." The young receptionist smiled, gesturing towards the glass doors opposite Stella.

"Thank you." Stella turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, Mrs Flack. You should probably leave that here." The receptionist said hesitantly, pointing at Stella's hip.

Stella raised an eyebrow at the receptionist and looked to where she was pointing. Her gun and badge where still hanging on her hip. She laughed to herself and took the gun out of its holster and secured it before putting it on the reception desk. The receptionist gingerly took hold of it and put it on the shelf next to her.

"Sorry about that, I, uh, came straight from work." She turned and walked away, pushing open the set of doors.

Stella followed the receptionists' directions to the nurses' office. She walked hastily towards the second door on the right. Stella had been to the school many times, fortunately never to the nurses' office. Since it was still early afternoon all the kids were in class and the halls were eerily quiet. Stella knocked on the door and pushed it. Upon seeing her mother, Isobel's eyes lit up.

"Mommy!" She called out.

"Hey baby." Stella crouched down in front of Isobel and gave her a hug. "You wanna go home?"

Isobel nodded and rubbed her stomach. Her little face creased with upset. Stella smiled and picked Isobel up. She kissed her forehead and put her back down on the ground. Stella signed Isobel out and said goodbye to the nurse. She picked up Isobel's book bag and took hold of her hand and together they walked back towards the reception. Stella collected her gun and took Isobel out to the car.

"We're just going to stop by the office, okay, and then we'll go home." Stella said, strapping Isobel into the car seat.

"Mac will be there?" Isobel asked, smiling brightly as she did.

"Mac might be there." Stella laughed.

Isobel grinned in excitement and sat back in her chair, eagerly waiting and knowing the amount of love and attention she was about to receive.


	4. In The Field

**A/N: Okay, so since no-one's really reading this, I'll probably just do one more chapter and finish it off! Thanks anyway x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of it's characters.**

**In The Field**

The elevator door pinged open, allowing Stella and Isobel to step out into the bright expanse of the office. It never failed to make Stella smile when she saw how excited Isobel would get, every time she went to the office. Her eyes lit up with joy. She loved all of her parent's work friends and they loved her. When she was a baby, Stella often brought Isobel into the office. Mac especially enjoyed the visits from his goddaughter. It was the perfect time to show her off and spoil her.

The lab was surprisingly quiet that day; with most of the CSI's already out on cases. The first person they ran in to was Adam Ross, who was just leaving one of the labs.

"Hey! It's Flacks' Angels" He called out with a big grin.

Isobel looked up and grinned. She ran up to Adam and jumped into his arms. He scooped her up and kissed her forehead. Stella quickened her pace to catch up to her daughter.

"Why aren't you at school Miss?" Adam asked, winking at Stella as she approached them.

"I'm sick." Isobel frowned. "Mommy's taking me home."

"Is that right?"

Isobel nodded gravely. Adam handed Isobel over to Stella, along with a folder containing DNA results. Stella carried Isobel into her office and sat her down on the desk chair while she gathered together a few pieces.

"Mommy where's Mac?" Isobel asked, kicking her legs to and fro.

"Uh, I think he's with daddy, working." Stella replied, looking up into Mac's office.

"Can we go see daddy?"

"Daddy's working baby, and we're going home. C'mon, let's go." Stella said, holding out her hand.

Isobel grasped her mother's hand and skipped along by her side. She smiled innocently at all the people working around her, not knowing how serious their jobs were. She knew that mommy and daddy worked all day to catch bad guys but they hadn't yet explained the full details. She didn't need to know, not yet anyway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the crime scene Don watched as his wife's truck drove away. He thought about last night and smiled to himself. Honestly, he thought that it would be a lot more difficult to convince Stella to have another baby. They both knew the risks involved, especially with Stella being as stubborn as she was. The whole team did everything they could to protect Stella during her first pregnancy, and the second time would be no different.

By the time she was nearly 8 months pregnant, she had barely slowed down at all. She kicked up such a fuss whenever she was told 'no' that everyone felt like they were treading on eggshells. Sure there were some things that she couldn't do but she was sure as hell going to try everything else.

He thought back to the time when she first found out she was pregnant, Stella had been off work for a couple of days, with what they had assumed was a case food poisoning. He left for work that morning, giving her a kiss goodbye. He must've called her nearly 10 times that day, just to make sure she was okay and each time she insisted she was. When he came home that evening, she was unusually quiet. Don could tell that something was wrong. He spent all evening trying to coax it out of her. She stood at the sink, silently washing the dishes. It bothered Don immensely. Usually she would be singing and dancing as she tidied up.

"_Babe, what's going on?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her closely._

"_Nothing's wrong." She continued washing, ignoring his touch._

"_C'mon, don't give me that Stell. Tell me, please?" He said softly. She shifted uncomfortably._

_Slowly she put down the pan she was holding and picked up a dishcloth, drying her hands before tossing it aside. Don felt Stella take a deep breath, her body pushing back in to his. She took hold of his hands that were now resting on her hips. He laced his fingers in between hers. She guided his hands up, letting go of his fingers and holding his hands still on her stomach._

"_It's not food poisoning Don." She whispered._

_His hands dropped down to his side. Stella turned round and looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. A huge smile spread across his face. Using his thumbs, he wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall. He picked her up and spun her around the kitchen. She smiled with relief._

"_This is amazing." He laughed, kissing her repeatedly. _

"_Really?" She exclaimed._

"_Yeah really! Stell, I'm so happy."_

"_I thought you were going to be, I don't know, kinda mad." She said cautiously._

"_Mad? How could I possibly be mad? I love you Stell." He said, before kissing her._

_They stood holding each other, smiling, laughing and crying. It was perfect. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be a family._

"Hey Flack." Danny Messer said upon entering the scene. "Did I just see Stella fleeing the scene of a crime?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"That you did. Belle's sick so she had to go and pick her up."

"Man, I don't know how you guys do it, all this and a kid?"

"Belle is totally worth it." Flack smiled with a warm, loving look on his face.

"And, Stella?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, she's not so bad either." He laughed. "We're actually thinking about having another baby." Don said proudly.

"What? That's great buddy, congratulations." Danny said, shaking Flack's hand. "I never thought I'd see the day, Don Flack – family man!"

"Yeah, I grew up Messer. You should try it some time." Don laughed, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

Don knew how much he had changed since his wedding day. He started to change even before that. It was Stella, just being around her made him want to be a better person. He truly was a lucky man. He pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"I love you x" He typed out, sending the message to Stella.


End file.
